


Earned It

by Saint_Rick_The_Dick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Violence, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Rick_The_Dick/pseuds/Saint_Rick_The_Dick
Summary: You get drunk and give Rick hell. He gives it right back.





	Earned It

“Hit me.”

Rick squinted, mouth turned down in a frown. He shook his head and waved you away, uninterested, indifferent.

“ _No_. Y-y-you’re  _drunk._  Quit it.”

He wasn’t wrong. You were drunk by design. Unlike Rick, alcohol was not a requirement for you to function on a level deemed acceptable by the general population. But when you got drunk, you got  _drunk,_ and that’s when all of your stubborn, ornery, irreverence came bubbling up to the surface. As much as you let Rick run roughshod over you, push you around, subjugate and debase you for his pleasure (and yours, if you were being honest) sometimes, you just felt like giving him hell.

Mentally, he’d already moved on, dismissed you, expecting you’d take his word as law. Under normal circumstances, that would be the case. But not right now. You weren’t in the mood to be subservient or complaint. You were in the mood for violence.

With a ferocious grin and a long buried, primal impulse to court self-destruction, you balled your fist, cocked it back and swung.

The blow connected. Caught off guard, Rick’s head rocked to the left, his eyes going wide. You felt the crunch of his long nose against your knuckles, heard his  _OOF_  of surprise, saw the crimson smear of his blood when he wiped at his face, and then you did a very dangerous thing - you _laughed._

His snarl, the pure rage which he directed at you did nothing to abate your naked glee, this strange mania, and while you heard his words, they didn’t register.

“Oh, you fucking crazy  _bitch_! Y-you wanna dance?  _FINE_.”

Rick’s return punch was pulled, but it wasn’t until later, when the frenzy and blood-lust had abated, did you realize just how much. He could have rendered you unconscious with one hit, but instead he wanted this fight, wanted to make you  _earn_ your redemption.

His fist was granite when it smashed into your nose, stars and sparks popping up to blind you. The coppery taste of blood filled your mouth, and your face tingled, numb, where he made impact. You gasped, coughed, ran your tongue along your teeth staining them pink, and then you lunged, reaching for his neck. He caught you, allowed you to wrap your hands around that slender column, dig your fingers into his flesh. There was the strangled sound of him choking, and then with a grunt he tossed you onto your back, forced his way between your thighs. Slapping you hard, once, the blow was disorienting, and then he was leaning down, biting your collarbone. The pain was white hot, intense, and you released your hold to try and push him away, shrieking, but he was too strong and he pinned you, held you in place with his superior weight.

Catching your wrists, he slammed them to the floor, raised up to sneer, blood still trickling from his bruised nose, down onto his lips and chin. When he yelled, it flecked against your face, tiny drops of crimson.

“Wh-what the  _fuck_  is with you tonight, huh?! I-I-I know your fucked in the head but jesus fucking christ you - this  _really_  what you want? A goddamn  _fight_?”

Instead of replying, you craned up, licked at the scarlet rivulet on his lips, pulling it into your mouth as his eyes went wide, his pupils blew out with lust. When he ground his half-hard cock against your clothed crux, you gasped and whined, eyes fluttering, the pulse of your arousal running hot down the length of your spine. This  _was_ what you wanted, and he knew it. At his next words his voice was pitched lower, and it made you shiver with unspoken promise.

“Crazy goddamn slut. Y-y-you reeeeally think that - ok. Ok. Let’s do this. On your hands and knees.  _Now_.”

You complied with alacrity, heard the clink of his belt buckle and then felt the cool leather wrap around your neck before he pulled, cinched it tight. It choked you, unbearable, but only briefly, then he let out the slack, holding it with his teeth a moment, forcing your back to arc as he yanked down your shorts and panties, freed his massive cock from his trousers. When he leaned over, running the shaft along the cleft of your ass, he fisted your hair, jerked hard enough to make you yell, sending your desire soaring, your hips rolling back, wanton and desperate.

“I-I’m gonna fuck that tight little ass, baby. I know you want it. That you love when - loooove when I shove my fat dick in your ass.”

He stuck his long fingers in your mouth, down your throat -“ _Slobber on them, slut_ ” - and once wet he forced one, then two into your puckered entrance, scissoring and stretching you open. You keened at the intrusion, but the sting was welcome and you pushed against his hand wanting  _more_. Rick growled at your insolence, but his own impatience took hold and he hawked and spat, his saliva still tinged with blood when it hit. Gathering some of the moisture from your wet slit, he used it to slick his cock, pumping it once, twice, then the fat head was placed at the entrance of your ass and he was pushing his way inside. You wailed as your body struggled to swallow him, the pain sharp and vibrant and delicious.

Too big, he was too big, and you choked on your desire as he worked you open with small thrusts, finally breaching the ring of muscle to seat himself fully in your ass, balls pressed to the lips of your pussy. His groan was deep and gorgeous, his hands at your hips, and as he started to fuck you, the pace unrelenting and vicious, he grabbed the end of his belt and pulled. You let out a gurgled moan as it tightened, squeezed, reducing your air to a tiny trickle. Somewhere in the back of your mind you wondered how long could you go without breathing, but those thoughts were distant, unfocused, overwhelmed by the feeling of his cock in your ass contrasted with the empty, slick chasm of your cunt.

You didn’t have the words to convey what you wanted from Rick, but somehow he knew anyway, and as he continued to rut you, savage and carnal and without restraint, he poured his filth into you, filling you up, breaking you down.

“Dirty little slut - y-you’re just a whore for my dick. You love this. Love when I stick my - shove my cock in your ass and make you scream and drool and - and  - ooh  _ffuck_ you feel so - godd - god _damnit_ , baby. Touch yourself. Do it. Cum for me.”

That permission was a sweet mercy and as you reached for your clit, your vision blurring from lack of oxygen, you issued a strangled sob, the beautiful tension building and rising. At the moment of your release, Rick let go, the belt falling from his hand. The rush of air and bliss as your climax hit was staggering, euphoric, and you howled his name, cried your pleasure as you collapsed onto your forearms, your cheek pressed to the rough fabric of the carpet. You were still half-coherent when you heard him curse and groan, felt his fingers dig painfully into the skin of your hips as he fucked you, chased you down that abyss. He came buried fully in your ass, sounding his enjoyment of your body, his complete dominance, and as he waited for the ebb and flow of his orgasm to dissipate, you listened to his labored breathing.

Rick pulled out, leaving you to slump to your side, boneless and spent, his cum leaking from your ass. Removing his belt, you winced and brushed your fingers over the tender flesh. You’d have a bruise tomorrow, a perfect ring of purple which you would savor and caress, wear with a sick sense of pride. Rick knew you liked the reminders, the souvenirs he left behind, and he watched as you ran your hand around your neck before grabbing one arm, pulling you up. With a finger, he raised your chin, inspecting his handiwork, and then pressed a single, gentle kiss to the sore skin.

You shuddered, leaned into him, your shoulder against his chest, and then backed away, separating yourself. The affection you shared for one another was deep, but complicated, and thus went largely unspoken. You knew better than to ask, and he would never volunteer.

Rick retrieved his flask, took a pull and offered it you, but you just smiled, shook your head.

“Thanks, but I think I’ve had enough to drink for one night.”

His snort of laughter told you he agreed.


End file.
